


Deleted Ending Scene from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"

by Pokejedservo



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Happy Holidays Ladies & Gents! I thought I post a little something based off of this classic story of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" as he is still a bit puzzled about how the Whos reacted to the Grinch's master plan at robbing all the houses in Who-Ville in one night. I just thought I do a little something before Christmas so here is a little slightly early Christmas Present everyone!





	Deleted Ending Scene from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"

(Soon after the Grinch returned to Who-Ville and returned all the various things he has stolen to the Whos there was still something on his mind that he just couldn't figure out.)

Grinch: Even now I still wonder how could it be so? I robbed all of you Whos blind in one night and yet no one was upset, no one was angry. Why?

Who: Well we weren't going to let a little thing like that ruin our Christmas Morning Musical Traditions. After all most of the things you have stolen would've been very easy to replace.

Who: Yes after we all many of us knew what you were doing that night so we weren't too surprised about what happened in the morning.

Grinch: Wait you Whos already knew?!

Who: It wasn't that hard to tell, Grinch, what with all the racket you were making last night.

Who: Yes but since you weren't hurting anyone we were just going to leave you alone.

Grinch: What? So... so you blasted Whos were just humoring me the whole time?

Who: Well when you put it that way I suppose that is true.

Grinch: Grrr...

Who: If its any consolation thanks for being so nice to my daughter Cindy Lou Who and tucking her in bed.

Cindy Lou Who: Thank you Mr. Grinch.

Grinch: Your welcome, uh what I mean is... well... yes but it was... it was rather necessary at the time.

Who: Besides most of us figured you would've sent the presents back to us Grinch if we waited long enough.

Grinch: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh how could you Whos be so foolishly naive?

Who: Really? I mean didn't plan actually work since you did give our stuff back?

Grinch: True... but that was only due to a slight epiphany on my part... eh... what I mean is... now what would happen if I didn't give you Whos all the things I've stolen back. Hmm?

Who: Well we figured that with that Giant Sack you had in your sleigh if we really wanted our things back you would've been easy to find.

Who: Yeah I mean where were you going to hide that Giant Sack huh?

Grinch: AH! I... I... I don't know...

Who: Say Mr. Grinch want to begin preperations for our Christmas Party?

Cindy Lou Who: Yes Mr. Grinch want to be in our Christmas Party?

Grinch: *sigh* Yes I suppose so Cindy, I suppose so.

Cindy Lou Who: YAY! Let's go Mr. Grinch!

END


End file.
